His
by TunaForDesert
Summary: With the lack of heir to the throne, the nation was uneasy. But one day, Akashi brought a shocking news. "Whoever this heir is, I only know that it's a prince, he would be our spouse. Either one of us, or all of us will be his in return." Akashi smirked, and let the words sink down. GoMxKuroko, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

**A/N**: I was inspired to write this when I saw a pic of Kiseki no Sedai wearing all types is Heian era clothes. They all looked very good so their clothes in this fic are no imagination of mine. If you know the artist, tell him/her that they'd done one hell of a good job.

Start chapter.

* * *

At the unknown time in Japan, the nation was ruled by a single Emperor. His Empress had passed away 23 years ago. And the Emperor was never fond of keeping a harem, resulting to the lack of heir at the time. The nation was uneasy. The Emperor would not live long, they knew this, but what could they do? The Emperor was so much in love with his late wife that he'd never looked at a woman the same way as he did at her.

* * *

Aomine Daiki leisurely drank down the sake from the wide red plate. The nature's soft wind and good weather calmed down the usually short-tempered general. He looked up at the blue wide sky, and was immediately reminded of someone he'd longed to see since months ago.

"Relaxing, Aominecchi?" the tanned man looked at the direction of the voice and an annoyed look passed his face. The blond took a seat, opposite of Aomine, cross leg. Aomine snorted at the sight.

Kise Ryouta, son of the prime minister, sitting cross leg? Hell must've been frozen by now. _If_, it was anyone but Kise.

"Was, until a certain someone had the audacity to not even inform me of his arrival." The general poured down more sake into his cup and took out another cup from beside the small table they were occupying and poured sake into it as well, out of politeness. The blond took the cup and leaned against marble pole behind him.

Aomine looked at the blond and reluctantly had to say that the noble looked very dashing in his carefree way of clothing but still managed to retain that charm that made both men and women kneeled in front of him. Kise gazed at the far but big castle ahead of them as he brought up the cup to his mouth. Aomine looked at the castle as well and sighed.

"If you're even thinking of going in there without any mean to break the law, I suggest you go on with your life and charm the life out of every people you could find instead." The tanned skin man stated nonchalantly.

Kise smirked, his usual cheerful demeanour gone without a trace, "But I'm intrigued. What could it be so precious to the Emperor that he'd built an entire castle far from his own and get at least two hundred guards to guard it day and night?

Aomine waved him off, "Apparently, the castle was built on the same year of our birth."

"Could it be," Aomine looked at his friend, waiting for another crazy thing he would no doubt suggest, "an heir?"

Aomine stopped his motion, eyes wider than normal. Then he snorted and gulped down the sake, "You, my friend, are one delusional bastard."

Kise smiled, not even affected one bit by the half-hearted insult Aomine sent him, "Well, I lived to make everyone's fantasies come true, after all."

"Oh," the general rolled his eyes, "spare me your mumble-jumble romance. I am not interested one bit."

"What he said." Another voice butted in this time, and Aomine growled without hesitation.

"Seriously, where do you people keep popping up from?!" they looked at where the voice came from and a bespectacled man with green hair was approaching them. His bandaged finger adjusted the position of the glasses he was wearing.

Aomine had to keep himself from laughing out loud at the ridiculous red Chinese handkerchief made of silk. No doubt it was the archer's lucky item for the day, or so he would say. Nobody even bothered to ask him how he knew what his lucky item is every single time, or what it does.

Midorima Shintarou huffed indignantly. It's not like he's here out of his own will. "Akashi asked me to come here today. He said there's something he'd like to talk about."

"Same here." Kise raised his hand. Aomine sighed and poured sake into another cup. It looked like Akashi had turned his place into a meeting place. As they sat there in silence, Midorima couldn't keep his curiosity after all.

"Kise, what makes you think that the Emperor would keep his heir there, out of everyone's sight?" he asked the blond, pure curiosity in his tone.

Kise sighed and ran a hand through his well-kept golden lock, "I don't know, but I've heard rumours that the late Empress actually gave birth before her decease, on the same year of our birth year. They said the heir was kept there," he gestured the castle, "this entire time. The Emperor loved his child too much that he kept the heir out of this world."

Silence descended upon them. The rumour of a possible heir to the throne was indeed shocking.

"An heir, huh?" Aomine whispered lowly.

"Very accurate, Ryouta." They turned to the voice and were not surprised to see Akashi Seijirou, standing there with his loyal bodyguard and best friend, Murasakibara Atsushi. The red haired man, the tutor to the many noble's children and the Emperor's personal Go instructor, was not carrying samurais like Aomine and Murasakibara did. Or a small dagger like Kise did. Or a bow like Midorima did. He was quite a charmer, like Kise himself, and, quoting Aomine, "the girliest and shortest", end quote, of the odd group.

However, no one, I repeat, no one had the suicide will to say that straight to his face, or they would face the wrath of the rumoured shaman. They often said one of his eyes would turn golden brown if provoked. Which eye, none had lived to tell the tale.

Akashi smiled pleasantly, which, the group had learned to decipher, was _not_ pleasant at all. They shuddered and instinctively shuffled away, except Murasakibara, when the white cladded man took the final space around the table.

"Ara? What's with all of you?" that, my dear readers, can be raw translated as, "what the fuck is wrong with you bastards?"

And so, fearing their southern region's possible demise by the end of the day, they moved back to their respective places. Head hung low like children scolded by their mother.

"I called this meeting to issue a warning to all of you, to all of us." Akashi's voice turned serious. The three looked up at him. Murasakibara tilted his head slightly, showing his next to none knowledge about this.

"I've got a vision." Akashi stated as he closed his eyes. Ignoring his friends' incredulous face, he continued, "There, lived in that very castle itself, is the heir to the throne. It's been there this entire time."

The other four were speechless. There was actually an heir?

"So, the warning?" Kise spoke, very softly. Akashi turned to him, with a very icy smile.

"I'm not finished yet, Ryouta." The blond retreated, mumbling an apology.

"Whoever this heir is, I only know that it's a prince, he would be our spouse. Either one of us, or all of us will be his in return." Akashi smirked, and let the words sink down. As realization sank down, they, with the exception of Murasakibara and Akashi himself, exclaimed in a very loud voice and perfect unison.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

Murasakibara dropped his plate of dango.

* * *

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

**A/N**: Wow! I'm very impressed by the number of reviews, favourites and followers. Thanks so much, you guys! ^^ If you guys want to see their picture in Heian era clothes, go to the blog below. That's where I put the pic. Oh, please take a look at the first and second post at the blog because I put something there that might interest you. About what you guys said 'bout the harem, that idea never actually crossed my mind. I didn't even plan the whole chapter. I intended to do only one shot but somehow my evil little fangirl mind decided to twist the story altogether but I'm glad you guys like it!

_(tunafordesert)(blogspot)com_

Start chapter.

* * *

The silence was very, _very_ awkward, if you ignore a scarily smiling Akashi. The other four were very perturbed in their own way. But oh, little Murasakibara (who is not actually little) decided to ask something that the noble, general and archer hoped the answer would be negative so they can drag Murasakibara together with them in this….this….whatever you call this.

"Aka-chin, I'm not involved, am I?" the giant asked innocently like a child.

Akashi turned around to face his childhood friend (Murasakibara's behind him, standing) slowly, and gracefully, because…well, he's Akashi, "Atsushi, I said _all_ of _us_, didn't I?"

Murasakibara gulped. He retreated and quietly murmured an apology. Akashi turned back to his other friends and felt great amusement filling up his entire sadist being. Kise was gaping. You know, closing and opening his mouth? Yeah, that's what he was currently doing. Midorima looked greatly disturbed as he closed and opened his palm. Akashi swore he saw a speck of red there for a while before it vanished.

Aomine was probably the calmest of them all after the outburst. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the calculating look the tanned man was directing at him.

"Yes, Daiki?"

"You….you can have visions of the future?" Kise and Midorima twitched.

"That's not the point here, Ahomine!" both men shouted irritated.

Aomine put up his hands in front of him as an act of defence, "Whoa! What's with you two? It's just a question. Besides, isn't it kind of….I don't know, weird that Akashi suddenly called us for a meeting then announced that we all have the same person, not to mention a guy _and_ the heir to the Emperor, as _our_ life partner all of a sudden? It's just absurd."

Right after Aomine finished his long speech (and after the four recovered from their shock that Aomine managed to accomplish that), the air around them suddenly turned cold. It's very cold, chilling their bones, and very, very unforgiving to breathe. Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara nervously glanced at the redhead of the group, and quietly muttered the infamous nickname Aomine had adopted since academy for his….stupidity.

"Daiki….." the lowered voice of the _go_ and _shogi_ instructor of the Emperor made the said man's tanned complexion turned really pale as if someone poured a whole bucket of vinegar into his mouth. Aomine nervously glanced at his long-time friend with the same nervousness of that facing his own mother…who was not very pleasant to charm when she was not in the right mood.

But right now, staring at Akashi's red crimson eyes, which were very unreadable at the moment (and that was what made it so freaky), made him realized that there _was_ another side of Akashi that none of them had discovered. But oh no, they would rather _never_ encounter that side of Akashi Seijuuro. Nope, no thank you.

Akashi regarded his friend with his piercing eyes. Sure, he had expected one of them to react this way. But, Aomine? No, that was totally out of his calculation. He noted the way Aomine shifted uncomfortably. His red eyes narrowed at such sight.

'_What an unbecoming behaviour for a proud general.'_

"I am not a liar. I am hurt that you would think so shallow of me. I can see the future, or at least a portion of it, since I can't control what would come to me. It's a basic shaman talent that my mother inherited to me before she passed away." Akashi's eyes were closed the moment he started speaking again. The men with vibrant coloured hair sighed inwardly. It was hard to maintain their composure, after all, what with the way Akashi staring like that.

"But…this is absurd….I mean, how can we….? Why would our fate tied to such confusing tangle?" Kise voiced out his uneasiness. In fact, Midorima and Murasakibara were feeling the same way, but decided to keep it. Aomine was the one who sported that melancholy face now, as if he was not even with them.

Akashi sighed, "Ryouta, I, we know that this is hard to accept. But believe me; what we would face in the near future would be far more unpredictable. I suggest all of you prepare yourselves. This was a mere warning coming from me. But of course," Akashi's lips slowly quirked up in that way they all had familiar with, "I'll be enjoying this."

That elicited groans (and a sigh) from them.

"Shintarou." Midorima turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow.

The redhead's expression was unreadable, "Be careful."

XXX

That was one week ago. Since the meeting, all of them, with the exception of Akashi of course, had been jumpy. Even Aomine barely paid attention during meetings. Kise was way too cheerful than before that it was almost fake, making the household of Kise family worried over the young master. Murasakibara almost looked like Akashi's babysitter with the way the purple haired male followed the redhead around and bursts into a mess of panic if he didn't find his master slash friend in five minutes.

Midorima sighed as he adjusted his glasses with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes again and resumed to his reading. He had been the first one that Akashi addressed directly.

'_Be careful.'_

It sounded like he's caught doing something illegal, Midorima mused. But the green haired male knew better than to ignore Akashi's words. It was something that all of them knew, of course. Akashi was the unannounced leader of their odd group since academy.

XXX

_Midorima Shintarou, 12 years old, sighed. He looked at his classmates. He snorted at their childish brawl._

'_**Honestly, you would think they're five instead of twelve.'**_

"_Hey!"_

_The bespectacled boy turned to his left side, where a tanned skin boy waved at him. A short redhead and a huge purple haired male who followed behind the latter were also approaching him. Midorima raised an eyebrow when the three took a seat on his row._

"_Yes, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely. His status acquired him to be well-mannered with anyone._

_The tanned boy yawned without closing his mouth, causing the redhead to chastity him, "Daiki, be polite."_

'_Daiki' grunted and slumped on the table. Midorima raised an eyebrow when the shorter boy's breath grew into a steady pace, indicating he was off to the la-la land. The green haired boy turned to the other two._

_The redhead smiled, "Please excuse Daiki. He's just a bit tired from training that he forgot his manner. I'm Akashi Seijuuro. And this is Murasakibara Atsushi." He gestured to his giant friend. The purple haired nodded slightly. Midorima returned the gesture._

"_I am-"_

"_Midorima Shintarou, son of Midorima-dono." Akashi cut him off with another smile._

_Midorima cocked his head. Then his lips curled slightly into a small smirk, "Ah, of course, how could I forgot Akashi Seijuuro, first born son of Akashi-dono, the deity of the country."_

_Akashi smiled with such beam that only a child could bring to this world._

XXX

It was the first time he talked to Akashi. Their clan had served even the previous Emperors with such loyalty and vigour that only rivalled by Midorima's own clan. Akashi's clan served the royalties with their unrivalled intellectual and spiritual skills, while Midorima's clan served them with their fearful silent assassination skills.

"Shintarou-sama," a respectful voice was heard from the other side of the thin paper door. Midorima turned his eyes to the direction without moving his head.

"Yes, Takao?" he replied calmly.

"A messenger from His Majesty has arrived."

Midorima's heart skipped a beat. He turned his head fully to the door, before he stood up and slid the door harshly. The green haired male ignored his friend slash servant as he headed to the main room. The man spotted the messenger standing in the room with two bodyguards on each side. He made his presence known as he immediately kneeled down in front of the messenger, a bit anxious and eager to hear what summon he would receive (**1**).

'_Is this what Akashi meant?_' he mused.

"Midorima Shintarou-dono," the messenger said in a clear but low voice. His moustache bounced slightly as he slowly opened the scroll.

"His Majesty has requested you to be present for today's council meeting (**2**), as the head of the Midorima's clan. Your appointment as the new head clan will be announce today to the rest of the council so be rest assured."

The messenger smiled down at Midorima who was still kneeling and facing the ground. The young man's face was painted with disbelief as his glasses did not hide the excited glint in his eyes. The man in his late fifty turned around to leave as Takao escorted them to the main gate. The black haired servant's excited face was showed freely to the world. Takao ran back inside the house. His master was still kneeling on the ground.

"Shin-chan…." The nickname slipped easily from Takao's mouth out of habit.

Midorima gracefully stood up, "Prepare the carriage." His voice betrayed the unreadable expression he was wearing.

"Hai!" Takao grinned.

* * *

End chapter.

Hehe, sorry, I can't help but to add the 'Shin-chan' part. It just felt wrong to not include that when it's Takao and Midorima. This chapter is so unstable. I think I want to rewrite it but I'm too lazy….. so, anyone can tell why the sudden twist of plot? Hehe, it's so obvious…..

(1) – I don't know how the old Japanese system works. I'm adding what I know from the various Chinese dramas I watched. In China, when a message from Their Highness arrives, one must kneeled down as a sign of respect. But I think their systems are the same since noble ladies in Japan are often taught how to read and write in Chinese (input from Genji Monogatari).

(2) - The council will be like in Naruto. There's a group of people who take care of a certain aspect in the country. The council members included the head clans, explaining why Midorima as the new head clan must be present. The Emperor or the Prime Minister will be there as the head council during meetings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing to share….except thank you for the review! Even though the first two chapters were nothing but like a rant to me, I feel obligated to all of you for the support. ^^ And now! Let's get to the real business! :D I will start using their first names anytime so…..careful.

**Extra note**: I am….very sorry. This chapter was long done but I stopped at 6 paragraphs before the end. Yeah, I only added a bit and edited a few parts then I just updated. Tell me if you hate me for this.

Start chapter.

* * *

Shintarou hopped into the carriage with a grace worthy of a real Midorima. A driver (I forgot what they are called) was already sitting on the driver's seat. He looked outside the window of the carriage and saw his servant slash best friend waving at him enthusiastically from the gate. Other servants who received the news from Takao's potty mouth were waving at him, wishing the best for their young master.

"Good luck!" the raven mouthed before the driver nudged the horse and they finally took off. Shintarou huffed. He didn't need any luck from anyone. After all, he'd bought a small blue flower with him in his pocket to compensate his luck. He even put it in a small _sagemono_ (1) to prevent it from being crushed. However, despite of that, Shintarou couldn't help but fidget in his seat along the journey.

He couldn't help but to feel uneasy about his sudden appointment. He also couldn't help but to think about Akashi's words. If what the redhead said was true, then there must be more to meet than the eyes about this. He ignored the sudden excitement bubbling up in his chest just as fast as he buried down the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

When the green haired male arrived at the castle, he was greeted by his father, Midorima Shinfuku who was beaming with pride. The old head of the Midorima clan patted his son's back.

"Well done, son, I'm proud of you." He whispered faintly with a warm smile. Shintarou mirrored the smile.

Of course, the appointment of the head clan was mostly decided by the Emperor. But His Highness rarely decided who to replace the current head. He would at least announce when and why they should replace their current leader and they would comply. For Shintarou to be appointed directly, he must've won His Highness's favour, a big honour to most people in the nation.

"Thank you, father." He bowed slightly. Shinfuku nodded and they both made their way to the castle. The long and wide stairs were guarded by highly trained soldiers. Midorima rarely came to the castle unless it was official business (unlike Akashi and Murasakibara who spent majority of their time in the castle) but he could distinguish the soldiers by the symbol on their _jingasa _(2), soft blue raindrops. Three raindrops and the tips met in the centre. Green eyes travelled down to their _do_ (3) and _kusazuri _(4). The _do_ had the same symbol as the _jingasa_. The _kusazuri_ had a single raindrop on each part.

Shintarou narrowed his eyes. Why did the Emperor station these soldiers here when usually it would be the _ashigaru_ (5) soldiers? His mind was drawn back to the present as the majestic entrance to the court appeared. He shifted his glasses slightly before he walked forward of his father. Shinfuku understood the gesture and slowed down his pace. After all, he was just an escort to his son. Murmurs around the court ceased to silence as Shintarou and Shinfuku entered the area.

Shintarou wasted no time as he walked forward, direct in front of the Emperor's high pedestal. He got down on his knees and joined his hands together in respect.

"Your highness," Shintarou bowed his head low, along with Shinfuku who was behind his son all along.

"Ah, Shinfuku-dono, Shintarou-dono, please, raise your head, my friend." The Emperor's soft and friendly voice chided them gently. Both Midorima patriarchs nodded as they raised their head. The Emperor's soft brown eyes twinkling with inner joke that made Shintarou shivered slightly.

"Today," His Highness stood up. His long white robe did not even reveal his feet as he rises. His long white hair that was tied at the end shifted slightly. The Emperor by any mean was no old in matters of his physic. He looked like he was just in his mid-40 with the slightest wrinkle on his youthful face. He usually preferred wearing his heavy red royal robe. But today seemed like a special occasion as he wore his plain white _yukata_ (6) with _hakama_ (7) and _haori _(8).

"This young man," his brown eyes shifted to Shintarou, "would finally replace his father as the head of Midorima clan."

The announcement, although met with shocked silence for a second, was immediately approved strongly by the members of the council. After all, young Shintarou's capability was no alien to the members of the court.

"We approve, Your Highness. Midorima-kun is indeed ready to carve his brilliance into the history." Minister Sawada's smooth voice vocalized the approval of the council. The Emperor smiled, knowing all along his choice would indeed, pleased them.

XXX

After the meeting, with Shintarou kept silent the whole time, had ended with congratulations from the members of the council. They all wished the new young head of the clan good luck. Shintarou only nodded politely. When they were all dismissed from the court aside from both Midorima patriarchs, the Emperor invited them to a late afternoon snack.

"How do you find the situation, Shintarou-kun?" the Emperor dropped the formal honorific as he sipped his tea slowly. Midorima appreciated the garden beside the pond. His Highness must've put a lot of effort to build this whole botanical area.

"I find it quite easy to keep up. But the financial aspect worried me a little. It seemed that Minister Honda isn't doing a good job." Shintarou's blunt words made his father choked and the Emperor chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about that. His wife had just given birth to a lovely daughter. Of course he'd be distracted for a while. His son, Kiku is doing a splendid job of covering the holes his father created. His new daughter's name is Tohru-chan, quite a beautiful infant. I have no doubt that someday she would grow up to be a very beautiful and graceful maiden."

"I've heard about that. I must congratulate him next time I see him." Shinfuku said absentmindedly.

Shintarou put down his cup of tea as he turned to the Emperor, "Your highness, I'm not trying to be rude but may I ask why father and I are here, enjoying the luxury you provided? Not that I'm not grateful but I am only curious, your highness."

The wise brown eyes once again gained that inner humour that made Shintarou shifted. Shinfuku looked at his son oddly. The Emperor leaned on the table, eyes focused on the young man in front of him, "Shintarou-kun, if you would, I would like to ask you for a huge favour."

Shintarou looked at him, shocked etched on his youthful face, "P-pardon me, your highness?"

The Emperor sighed. He suddenly appeared older than he originally was, "I've been keeping this secret for a long time. The council is growing restless. I think it's time for me to take the right measure."

Shintarou's breath hitched. Shinfuku looked at the Emperor with confusion.

The Emperor looked up. His brown eyes focused on Shintarou's green ones, "I need you to be my son's instructor."

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Shintarou thought he'd even forgot to breathe before his father's shocked voice made him looked at the Emperor. The once proud ruler of the nation that Shintarou remembered once seeing during his childhood, the full spirited man who was respected and loved by every single person in the nation, was now looking much weary than he was at his prime time.

"Your highness, what are you talking about?" Shinfuku looked extremely confused, and a bit hoping that all this was just a joke. Shintarou didn't blame his father for acting like that. Everyone would be as flabbergasted as his father currently now, if not more, after hearing such news.

Shinfuku did not mean to be rude, but if His Highness asked for Shintarou to instruct his _son_, then that mean the _prince_ was old enough to think, which meant he must be older than five years. And the Emperor had kept such important secret for a long time? And who was the mother? He was there when the late Empress passed away so it couldn't be….

Did His Highness have another woman? One that made the loyal man moved on from his one and only loved maiden? And where was the young prince this whole time? Where did His Highness keep him? It's impossible for the secret hidden inside the wall for such a long time with how many servants, soldiers, ministers and such going back and fro into the castle.

Unless….

He was never inside the castle in the first place…..

"Father?" Shintarou called out to his father worriedly. The poor man looked ready to keel over with the sudden revelation.

"A-ah, I'm fine." Shinfuku muttered, a hand over his forehead to massage the throbbing pain away. He exhaled slowly to give some oxygen to his system.

The Emperor sighed, "I'm sorry for this. But it's time for the country to know about their future king. However, until he's ready, he won't be revealed anytime soon. That's why I asked Shintarou-kun to be his instructor for the time being."

"But…why me?" Shintarou asked softly. That's right. Why him of all people who could've taught the prince better? Akashi or Aomine for example?

"The child…has always been a frail one since his birth. His body couldn't endure strenuous training I have tried to put him through a few years ago. Shintarou-kun is the best choice for now. I want him to at least know how to combat in long range. It would help him greatly."

Shintarou looked down. He knew he wouldn't be able to refuse now. The Emperor had played his pieces perfectly that it blocked every escape attempt from Shintarou. The sense of responsibility and curiousness finally bit him in the ass this time.

"I will do it."

* * *

End chapter.

Kudos to whoever could recognize the name Sawada, Honda Tohru and Honda Kiku.

**Vocabulary corner**

_Sagemono_ (1) – A small case where people could put money or any small object in it, it consists of the box (_inro_), the button (_ojime_) and the handle (_netsuke_) which is used to hang the case on Japanese's traditional clothes.

_Jingasa _(2) – A soldier's hat, it is shaped in con shape and they usually have symbols on the front.

_Do_ (3) – The armour, they would usually have the same symbol as the one the wearer had on his _jingasa_.

_Kusazuri _(4) – It is placed below the armour. It has four parts which surrounded the wearer's thigh area.

_Ashigaru_ (5) – I'm not sure but they are foot soldiers, perhaps. They are mostly only ordinary people with small training. But at the end of _Sengoku Era_ (if you guys even know what or when that is, I don't know either -_-'') they had turned into professional soldiers and some have even made it as Samurais.

_Yukata_ (6) – _Kimono_ for men.

_Hakama_ (7) – Well, shit, I forgot….

_Haori _(8) – The jacket wore above the _yukata_.

* * *

_Preview (cuz something need to keep you guys going :D)_

"_Why?" Shintarou found himself asking. Perhaps because the prince is frail but that was not enough valid reason why Kagami would say something like that._

_Kagami gulped nervously, "It's…not because he's weak that you have to be careful around him. The prince is…how to say it…?"_

"_He's the destruction of men and envy of women." Izuki finally said the words, a smirk playing on the man's lips._

"_His beauty is like no other. One single glance at him and he would haunt your dreams. A whisper of your name would leave you craving for more. A touch from him makes even the toughest men down to their knees. He's probably the most beautiful living creature ever walks on this universe." Hyuga's wistful and dreamy words made Shintarou even more excited of meeting this prince._

_If even these three men said something like that, what would it be like meeting __**him**__ face to face?_

_End preview._

Well, that's it for now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since everyone was being awesome, I updated faster. Would everyone be a dear and help me reach a hundred reviews?

Start chapter.

* * *

Shintarou was nervous.

No, scratch that. He was freaking nervous like the hell hounds were out for his blood and flesh. That's how nervous he was. Outside, he looked as compose as ever. But in the inside, the maelstrom was running back and forth. After the meeting with His Highness yesterday, the man had Shintarou vowed to never let the story go out of the wall. And the celebration last night really took a toll of his energy that he was late for his meeting with the prince…right now.

He stood in front of the entrance of the palace. The guards were scrutinizing him with sharp eyes that it made even Midorima Shintarou gulped in anxiety. He was waiting for the prince's attendants to get him and THEY. WERE. LATE.

"Midorima-dono!"

_Finally!_

Three men, in their clothes fit for attendants of the prince were walking towards him in a rapid pace. Shintarou narrowed his eyes a bit. Somehow, they looked familiar. It was only when they were right in front of the green haired archer did he recognized the three.

"Kagami, Hyuga, and Izuki?" he asked, voice bordering on exclaiming. So _this_ was where the three of them went! Hah, studying abroad his ass. He knew they were fishy, especially Kagami. The three looked sheepish.

"Ah, it has been a while, Midorima-dono." Hyuga said as he and Izuki bowed in respect. Kagami snorted.

"Yo Midorima, it's been what? Five years?" Kagami did never give a rat's ass about respect. Midorima sighed. He supposed Kagami would never change either way. And he preferred it that way. It'd be weird seeing the red haired man being polite and curtsy for once in his life.

"So you three are the prince's attendants?" he asked just for the sake of confirming.

"Yes, it has been like that since we finished studying." Izuki said with a smile, looking content with himself.

"Let's talk inside. His Highness is waiting for Midorima-dono." Hyuga turned as Kagami and Izuki followed him. Midorima fingered his _sagemono_ where he put the small black orchid. He was curious as to why his lucky items were flowers for two days in row. It never happened before. He followed the three men and entered the palace.

XXX

Kise was bored as hell. The beautiful blond stretch his legs and arms as he rolled around his futon. The sun was high but he did not feel like getting up just yet. He lay on his stomach, eyes staring into space.

"A prince…huh?" Kise did not mind same gender relationship. After all, people could never control who they will fall in love with. But…this is a _prince_ they were talking about. The guy would be like, the ruler of this land someday. How would the people accept that their future Emperor had five _male_ lovers? How about the future heir then? Kise did not like the idea of his future lover with another woman. He wouldn't mind if it's Akashi and the others. But he'd lived enough to know that not all people were honest. And women of the palace mostly sought after the Emperor's affections for status and money only.

'_He'd abandoned us someday. After all, we could never give him what this country really need.'_ Kise thought mournfully.

"Ah! All this thinking makes me hungry! Yukio! Bring me my breakfast in!"

XXX

Shintarou now knew why there were three attendants had come to get him.

_This place is a freaking huge puzzle!_

Some people was bound to get lost in this palace, Shintarou was sure. He looked ahead and saw Kagami furrowing his eyebrow, eyes wild looking at everything as if it was his first time entering this place.

"Five years here and you still could not memorize the way. How idiotic can you be?" Hyuga's dry voice made the redhead flushed.

"S-shut up! I mean…please." Kagami added the last bit belatedly. His head hung low in respect or fear, Shintarou could not decide. Some things never changed.

"Midorima." Kagami's deep voice made Shintarou looked up, a bit surprised because Kagami was now walking side by side with him.

"Yes? What is it? If you want to talk about Aomine, then no. I'm not the right person." Shintarou's rebuke made Kagami spluttered.

"Who wants to talk about Ahomine?!" Shintarou rolled his eyes.

"It's about the prince." Now that piqued his interest. Shintarou glanced at the well-built male. Kagami looked uncomfortable, his fidgeting gave it away. Shintarou waited patiently for the man to gather his guts and finally talk. Hyuga and Izuki finally noticed the two were talking and now were paying attention to them.

"Um…it would be better if you be careful around him."

That was definitely was not in his list of what Kagami would talk about.

"Why?" Shintarou found himself asking. Perhaps because the prince is frail but that was not enough valid reason why Kagami would say something like that.

Kagami gulped nervously, "It's…not because he's weak that you have to be careful around him. The prince is…how to say it…?"

"He's the destruction of men and envy of women." Izuki finally said the words, a smirk playing on the man's lips.

"His beauty is like no other. One single glance at him and he would haunt your dreams. A whisper of your name would leave you craving for more. A touch from him makes even the toughest men down to their knees. He's probably the most beautiful living creature ever walks on this universe." Hyuga's wistful and dreamy words made Shintarou even more excited of meeting this prince.

If even these three men said something like that, what would it be like meeting **him** face to face?

"So you're saying, that I have to be careful because I might fall for him?" hadn't it for Akashi, Shintarou would not have believe it. But he knew the red haired man was never wrong, and this was starting to make sense.

"You're surprisingly taking this well. But yes, that's the general idea. Many had fallen for him, including a few of us. But of course we know we're only servants, so we've only watched from afar." Izuki said with a small wistful smile. Shintarou felt his heart almost stopped. He looked at Hyuga and saw the same expression on the man's face. Kagami looked oblivious as he just yawned.

_So they had fallen for him?_

Shintarou realized with shock. Just, who was this prince?

"But of course someone just had to taint that purity." Hyuga's voice and eyes darkened with fury. Shintarou watched in confusion as Izuki and Kagami frowned in what could only be called as cold resentment.

Before he could ask anything, Hyuga announced, "We're here."

And the nervousness almost came back in full force. Shintarou fixed his glasses with his fingers. He watched as Hyuga opened the door, leading to a….garden?

They entered the vast area, and Shintarou could only watch in awe at the amazing sight. There were flowers everywhere! You name the colour. The green haired male could sniff soft sweet with a mix of something cold scent. He looked everywhere but could not find any that the scent could've belonged to. He looked upward, he could see the vast blue sky and there were butterflies everywhere too.

_So_ _peaceful_….

"Midorima-dono, please prepare yourself." Izuki said softly. Shintarou nodded and followed them. They were heading towards a blooming sakura tree. Shintarou noted there was a tea table there with various sweets and a cup of tea. But nobody was there. Hyuga, Izuki and Kagami went on their knees and hung their heads low. Shintarou followed suit.

"Ouji-gimi (1), Midorima-dono is here." Kagami said with voice full of respect. Shintarou kept his head low even though he's dying to look up and see _him_ for himself. For no apparent reason, Shintarou's heart beat faster.

A rustle of clothes, an exhale that sounded like a sigh, "His Highness is getting impatient, isn't he?"

Hyuga smiled softly, but kept his head low, "It is to be expected, my prince."

"Hm, is that so?"

If Shintarou thought they were exaggerating, now he'd say they were sugar-coating their words.

'_Oh dear deity, is it even possible something so beautiful to exist in this world?'_

"_Shintarou," Midorima turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow. The redhead's expression was unreadable, "Be careful."_

'_Is this what Akashi meant? This beautiful living creature would make me succumb to his allure that I'd forget about myself? About this world, my life, my family, and my friend?'_

Shintarou wouldn't be surprised if that happens for real.

'_This is bad, only his voice and I'm already-'_

"All three of you may leave. Midorima-sama and I shall have our private lesson right away."

"Hai, excuse us, ouji-gimi."

Shintarou was aware that he's now alone with the prince. He noted that the three did not raise their heads even once when facing the Emperor's son. He kept his head low, a bit afraid to raise it. His head was hurt, his heart felt like it'd jump any given chance. His hands were slightly sweaty and he felt breathless.

"The sakura trees are blooming beautifully this year, aren't they? I hope to see where they live naturally." The same voice that left him breathless said with the gentleness of the waterfall. Shintarou closed his eyes. He could almost not able to take it anymore.

"Do raise your head, Midorima-sama." That command, no, request made Shintarou snapped his eyes open.

When he finally found his voice, only shaky and breathy words left his throat, "Ouji-gimi, it would be inappropriate for me to do so. I am but a man with low worth. I do not have the right to stare upon your holy face."

Shintarou thought he heard a soft laugh. The realization made all rational thoughts left his mind and without a second thought, he raised his head.

'_Okaa-sama, do the sakura trees really have little deity taking care of them?' a little Shintarou raised his green cladded head._

_A woman's soft laugh, "Hai, Shin-kun, Kami-sama had blessed our family for a long time now. He's been watching over our family for as long as our family have existed."_

"_Is that so?"_

_The woman smiled, "Saa, it's getting late. Let's go back before your otou-sama look for us. Let's go home, Shin-kun."_

_Little Shintarou stood up from his place on the ground. He let his mother took his hand and led him to where their home was. He glanced back, and saw a little boy with blue sky hair looking back at him. The boy smiled softly that it made Shintarou's little heart beats fast. A man suddenly appeared behind him and said something to the boy. The blue haired boy nodded, and before taking his leave with the man, he smiled again at Shintarou._

'_Let's meet again.'_

I've always thought that boy that I met back then was the deity of the sakura trees. He was so invisible, so fragile, so little and yet so beautiful. I told my family about it and they celebrated for days. They thought Kami-sama had given me His blessing and letting me see the little deity that took care of the sakura trees. I was happy, thinking that I've finally gained something that would make me worth of something for my family. But…

"_You can't even do anything! How does someone like you be the blessed one?"_

"_Huh, for all we know, he might've just faked it."_

"_I wish you'd disappear!"_

"_Okaa-sama….gomenasai…."_

"_It's alright, Shin-kun. I believe that Shin-kun is a good boy."_

"O-ouji-gimi…."

* * *

End chapter.

Phew….glad this chapter was done. Tell me what you think.

**Vocabulary corner**

Ouji-gimi – literally means 'my prince' or something. Rin from Ao no Exorcist is called waka-gimi which meant 'my master' or 'my young master' and that pink haired dungeon clearer from Magi was called 'hime-gimi' by her advisor so I think it's the same context.

Preview (since everyone is awesome)

"_Daiki, may I ask what you've been up to since these few months?"_

"_W-what are you talking about?"_

"_Don't take me for a fool, Aomine Daiki. You've been visiting the brothel less and less. And this month you did not even show your face at least once. Or have you finally found the one you're looking for?"_

"_He's…he's got to be somewhere! He has to be..."_

"_This is meaningless. Stop your futile attempt and be more focus of what present now."_

"_No…"_

End preview.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Congratulations! You guys met my expectation! I planned to wait for three days, and if I don't get a hundred reviews until then, I'll not update for a long, _long_ time. So yeah, it's kind of a test. I wondered how many people would actually review under my request and even though it did not reach the standard, I guess it's pretty good. Thanks to people who were willing to help.

**Extra A/N**: Well, here's the edited version. It's longer than I expected *sweat dropped*

Start chapter.

* * *

Long aqua hair was let loose behind the small back, creating imaginary flowing water with the sakura petals acting as decorations. The neatly trimmed bangs enticed those beautiful blue eyes even more. The pale and almost unhealthy skin glowed under the slightest light of the sun. The heavily layered kimono was in different shades of blue that the prince looked almost like a water princess. Everything about him was _blue_.

Shintarou almost forgot to breathe at the ethereal sight.

It was too enticing, too tantalizing and too beautiful to exist all at the same time. Shintarou blinked a few times before he remembered his manner and embarrassedly looked down. He closed his eyes in a shameful gesture. He was staring at the prince like some lust-driven man. How could he not? Somehow, he had a slight inkling of why the Emperor decided to hide this person from the rest of the world after seeing him in person.

'_Hell would break loose to win his heart and body. He is too beautiful to exist…..and this person would be my soul mate.'_ Shintarou pretended not to feel the pit-a-pat in his heart at the thought.

A soft laugh danced around the silent garden, and Shintarou resisted the urge to take a glance at the ethereal being in front of him, just to see those lips curved up into an alluring shape.

"Care to join me for a cup of tea before we begin?"

Shintarou's heart leaped, "T-that would be unnecessary, ouji-gimi. Forgive me for staring."

The prince shifted gently from his current position, "Don't be. It is not unusual for you to react that way. Kagami-kun and the others were the same way too." The slight amused voice made Shintarou briefly wondered if the prince actually enjoyed seeing people gaping like a fish after seeing him. The green haired archer immediately shook the ridiculous thought away.

"Hai." He answered shortly.

"Hm," the prince lowly hummed under his breath. Shintarou shivered pleasantly at the sound.

"Then, shall I change my clothes into a plain _yukata_ with _hakama_?" the aqua haired man asked with his ever monotonous voice, Shintarou noted. "That would be unnecessary. Today I will only introduce you to the mechanism. So it'll be more talking and showing rather than practical training. What do you think?"

"Alright, I don't have any objections. Ask Hyuga-kun to bring the needed items. He should be by the door."

"Hai," seems like that word came out from his mouth a lot today. Shintarou stood up from his position and slowly walked backward. When he reached the needed space to be considered polite to the prince, he turned his back and made his way to the door.

"Hyuga," Shintarou called out lowly.

"Is there something you need, Midorima-dono?" Izuki's voice answered instead. Shintarou sighed in relief before answered back, "Please bring in the archery items. We should only need a bow and few arrows."

There was a brief murmurs and a bit of argument before Izuki finally said, "Hai, please wait for a bit. Kagami would bring it in a minute."

When the items finally reached his hands, Shintarou whispered a low 'thank you' before he made his way back to the cherry blossom tree. Shintarou carefully kept his eyes downward as he went back to his previous position. He heard a low chuckle that sent pleasant vibration to his body. He shivered again.

"Midorima-sama, how will you teach me if you won't even look at me?"

Shintarou ignored the teasing tone and licked his lips nervously, "H-hai."

XXX

Aomine took his sweet time running the piece of fabric along the long metal material. Reaching the tip, he carefully lightened his grip and smirked in satisfaction when the sun's light reflected back from the long katana.

"I'm seeing it for the nth time and I'm still stunned at its magnificent sight." A voice of light tenor chuckled in its own hidden humour. Aomine looked behind him and raised an eyebrow when the man with black hair took the seat beside him.

"Imayoshi-san." he nodded in acknowledgement as the man smiled in his usual cryptic way.

"How'd you been, dear cousin? Still running around chasing women?" without waiting for an invitation, the bespectacled man poured some sake into a cup set there. Aomine did not mind the gesture but he definitely did not appreciate the comment. Luckily, they were at Aomine's private study room so there was no one around to hear them.

"I have no time for that now, Imayoshi-san. I have a duty to attend to." He stated in a firm tone as he turned away from his older cousin.

Imayoshi Shoichi chuckled, "So little Daiki is now a responsible man with big duty. Not bad, brat. But you're still a virgin anyway." He took a sip from the cup, hiding his mirth as the general spluttered.

Aomine flushed deeply, despite his tanned skin. True, while he was famous with his reputation of a womanizer, he'd never actually touch any woman _that_ intimately. But he definitely loved their big boobs. Especially Mai-chan from the brothel he frequently visited.

"Why are you here? I highly doubt you'd just drop by for a cup of sake and asking about my health." Aomine could not help but to feel suspicious of his cousin, especially that creepy grin he was wearing.

Imayoshi smirked, looked like his cousin was sharp as always. But the smirk vanished when the next sentence poured out from his mouth with dripping venom alongside it.

"Daiki, may I ask what you've been up to since these few months?" Imayoshi opened his eyes. The stare looked so menacing even behind the glasses.

Aomine's midnight eyes widened, "W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered as he turned his gaze to his cousin, startled.

The black haired man sneered, "Don't take me for a fool, Aomine Daiki. You've been visiting the brothel less and less. And this month you did not even show your face at least once. Or have you finally found the one you're looking for?"

Aomine forcefully tore his gaze away. It was no use acting oblivious now. His teeth grinded together in a rare display of frustration, "He's…he's got to be somewhere! He has to be..." because that's what Aomine wanted to believe.

The general buried his face into his palm, hiding his pained expression. It's been _months_. Oh God, it's seemed like _years_ to him. It had been too long. The brief meeting with that person had Aomine stumbling all over place, searching for even a glimpse of his shadow.

_Where is he right now? Is he eating well? He was so skinny the last time. Is he being taken care of? Oh God, I would give anything to meet him again. I want to show him this world, its beauty. I want him to meet people. I want him to taste more foods. I want to show him the night full of stars, the sunset, and the sunrise. I would give up everything for that chance._

Imayoshi stared at his cousin's hunched figure. The man looked so lost, so broken, so desperate. This was what he had become since he encountered that person? "This is meaningless. Stop your futile attempt and be more focus of what present now."

"No…"

The refusal was barely above whisper, but he heard it as clear as day. He narrowed his dark eyes at his taller cousin. Aomine raised his head, and Imayoshi was almost taken aback by the stubborn determination that burnt strongly in his midnight eyes.

'_So bright…'_

"I won't give up," Aomine said fiercely. He bared his teeth like a panther ready to pounce on his prey, "I will meet _him_ again, even if it's the last thing I would do."

Aomine kept his glare on his cousin. Imayoshi did not falter even a little under the fierce gaze. Instead, he returned in with his own indifference gaze.

"So you're not going to give up?" it was a rhetorical question, Imayoshi knew, and so did Aomine. But it was a part of the play they were playing, and Aomine needed that determination now if he wanted his cousin to keep his sanity in check.

"Never," the general growled lowly under his breath.

Well, that summed up everything pretty well, Imayoshi mused, "Very well," the black haired man sighed, "we are not to talk about this anymore. In the end, you'll end up hurting." Imayoshi stood up and walked out of the room. Aomine furrowed his eyebrows. The determined gaze was still on his eyes.

'_I don't mind ended up hurting. If it means I'll get to see him again.'_

Aomine sat back on the chair. He stared at his now sheathed katana before picking it up. Holding it like it was his most treasured possession, he unsheathed the katana. A small bluish _omamori_ (1) that was tied around the meeting point of the blade and handle dangled innocently in the air. The dark haired man took the small object into his large palm, bringing it close to his nose and breathed in its familiar scent in a nostalgic sense.

Aomine looked at the _omamori_ longingly, "Tetsu…" he whispered faintly with a pained expression.

XXX

"That stubbornness would kill him someday." Imayoshi said to the brunet beside him. Sakurai Ryou bit his lower lip as he escorted the man to the main gate. He wanted to say something, anything, to defend his master, but he could not get the words out of his throat. Imayoshi always had some kind of aura around him that made Sakurai wanted to obey him, no matter what, even if it means betraying his own master.

Imayoshi looked at the distraught man beside him. He sighed as he could guess what goes on inside the brunet's pretty little head.

"Sakurai," he put his hand on top of the younger's head. Sakurai looked up with solemn eyes. Imayoshi smiled softly, "Please be there for my idiotic cousin when he needs you."

The brunet stared at the taller man with wide eyes, before nodding fiercely as tears escaped his eyes.

"I'll protect him."

Because Imayoshi knew what's best for Aomine.

XXX

Takao Kazunari never thought he'd live to see the day where his beloved Shin-chan would come home with sweet flowers scent lingering on his body. Neither did Miyaji and Kimura. Otsubo just snorted it off and said 'about time'.

There was only one explanation.

"Shin-chan is growing up. Soon he'll bring home a pretty lady and get married then have adorable little Midorin-tachi running around the house. Oh, I'm so proud." Takao dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief dramatically.

Miyaji and Kimura patted his shoulders in an act of consolation.

Shintarou rolled his green eyes. Them and their theatrics, they could probably put Kise into shame if they polish it. "Don't be foolish. I was at the palace's garden with the Emperor." Well, not with the Emperor, and definitely not his palace. But it's the closest to truth.

"Then where is the black orchid you brought this morning?" Miyaji smirked as he brought up an empty _sagemono_. Shintarou widened his eyes as he realized whose _sagemono_ it was.

"I-I dropped it on my way back here." He nervously explained. Clearly, the four did not believe an iota of what he said as they raised their eyebrows at their young master.

"You would have gone all the way back to search for it. It's not like you to just let it be." Otsubo added his two cents. Shintarou's almost blanch.

"I-it's none of your business!" he finally raised his voice as he grabbed the _sagemono_ from Miyaji's hand and stomped away to his room, hiding his flushed face.

"He's definitely lying….." the four synchronized.

Shintarou clicked his tongue in annoyance at his nosy servants. He looked at the empty sagemono and felt a light blush heated up his cheeks as he sighed tiredly. The scene played in his mind for the nth time.

Flashback….

"_What do you keep in there?" the prince's curious voice distracted Shintarou from his lecture. The green haired archer looked at where the prince's baby blue eyes landed on. He could barely keep his expression in check when he realized that it was the sagemono._

"_I-it's my lucky item for today." He could see the prince was curious, by the way his head tilted slightly to side. He sighed before he opened the sagemono and revealed a black orchid. The prince's oceanic eyes lit up akin to a child's glee at the prospect of a new toy._

"_It's black…" he said in wonder, like it was his first time seeing it. Shintarou raised his brow and let his eyes wandered around the garden. Now he'd realize that there was not a single black flower here._

"_Can you put that on me?"_

End flashback…..

He smelled sweet, with a hint of something cold. His skin was so pale when Shintarou really looked at it up close. His hair….

Shintarou blanched, "The Emperor's gonna execute me for touching the prince's hai-" he paused.

And continued a second later with a new sense of preservation, "No, no, Midorima Shintarou! Pull yourself together! It's not like you're doing something illegal! Besides, the prince ordered you himself!"

There went Shintarou lecturing himself.

Takao, Miyaji, Kimura and Otsubo stared at the direction of Shintarou's room. They could hear inaudible voice chanting something from the room, which no doubt from Shintarou himself.

"What happened?" Takao asked, dumbfounded.

Otsubo, Miyaji and Kimura decided to not answer that.

XXX

_One month later…_

Akashi stared at his friend's face one by one. Kise looked a bit uncomfortable sitting there with them. Akashi wondered what goes on inside the blond's mind. Aomine looked the same, if not more horrible. He looked like he really could use some rest at the moment, judging by the tired figure that he was.

Shintarou…..he was practically _glowing_.

The redhead could pretty much guess why. It's hard not to when he already knew what happened. He hid his smirk behind the cup of tea. Although he'd yet to meet _him_, Akashi knew what sort of impact _he_ leaves. And it seemed like Shintarou was already smitten with _him_.

"So, Shintarou, are you enjoying your little private training session with _him_?" he knew he hit a bull eye when Shintarou spluttered incredulously. He smirked wider at the sight.

"H-how'd you know?" oh, Shintarou, so adorable. So curious, even though he already knew.

"There's hardly nothing I don't know." Akashi said confidently, because he knew he was right.

Kise and Aomine stared at the two in confusion, looking slightly bewildered as well. Shintarou fixed his glasses with his bandaged fingers almost nervously, "Well, he's a pretty enjoyable companion. We share the same hobby and he's….pretty decent in archery arts."

Akashi wanted to laugh at the last sentence. The twitch on Shintarou's brow when saying it proved that he was not telling the truth.

"He's that bad, huh?" the redhead mused loudly, making Kise and Aomine more curious.

"Who are you talking about?" Kise puffed up his cheek, wondering what his two friends were hiding. Murasakibara watched everything while munching on the sweets he got from Akashi silently. His slight lingering gaze on Akashi and Shintarou showed that he, too, was curious.

Akashi's gaze turned to them, "We're talking about _him_." Akashi knew there was not merit in beating around the bush so he went straight to the point. He smirked when Kise and Aomine gaped. Murasakibara did not give any reaction as he continued eating.

"Y-you mean, _him_? _**Him**_?" Kise almost screech. Aomine coughed to let oxygen entered his system again after holding it.

"W-wait, why are you talking about _him_?" the tanned man asked uneasily.

Akashi narrowed his eyes slightly at Aomine, "Why, he is Shintarou's student at the moment, of course." He wondered why Aomine looked really perturbed by this. Even Kise was not as bad.

"R-really, Midorima-chi?" Kise asked with his eyes wide like a child's.

Shintarou sighed, "Yes, the Emperor asked me to be his instructor for the time being."

"But, why Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked curiously.

"The prince is…..for the lack of better word, fragile. He could not handle strenuous training so His Highness asked me specifically so that the prince could at least handle a long-ranged combat." Shintarou grimaced inwardly.

'_Which gave the same result.'_ Akashi smirked at the thought.

Aomine snorted, "Guess he's no big deal then."

Surprisingly, Shintarou stood up and glared at Aomine, "Don't talk about him that way. He did not ask to be born with such weak body!" he hissed venomously. Aomine's eyes widened when Shintarou grabbed him by his collar. The head of the Midorima clan could very well imitate a bristling lion by the way he was now.

"I will see to it when you meet the prince. You will not talk of this nonsense and I would very much appreciate it if you do not even raise your head when you're talking to him." With that, Shintarou released the man in his hold and sat back on his seat, still looking peeved.

The general looked at his friend with wide eyes. His body paralyzed. Something…there was something important to him that would return.

"What do you mean?" he asked lowly.

Midorima sighed, "I'm taking you to meet the prince."

* * *

End chapter.

Now that's what I call a cliff-hanger! Well, that's it for now. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**Vocabulary corner**

(1) Omamori – a lucky charm that is sewn.

* * *

Preview (everyone deserves this, go ahead and take a taste before we go for the bite)

"_Tetsu…"_

"_Aomine-kun…"_

"_Ouji-gimi? Aomine?"_

End preview

* * *

Oh yes, I'm a sadist. That preview is really seducing, eh? *licks lip*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews minna~! Before writing this, I tried to get into AoKuro mood, instead, I ended up with angst AoKuro (video and fanfic), fluffy KiKuro (doujin), and steamy hot sex of KagaKuro (fanfic) *sweat dropped* angst AoKuro had me ended up crying in front of my laptop.

**Extra**: I do not own the characters that you will see in this chapter!

**VERY IMPORTANT NEWS**: **I NEED A BETA READER!**

* * *

Start chapter.

The broken news had all of them froze into deadly silence. Even Akashi did not expect it, judging by the shocked face he was wearing. Midorima sipped his tea like there was nothing wrong with the atmosphere.

"What?" Daiki's raspy voice was laced with shock.

Midorima put down his cup and grunted impatiently, "I said; I'm taking you to meet the prince and I want you to behave yourself. That's the least you could do. If you can't stand him, then I suggest you to never raise your head."

"Why?" Daiki's tone took a turn. It turned cold and he was emitting a barely suppressed fury at the sharp rebuke.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at the general, "I wouldn't take you there either if not for His Highness's request so please spare me this unnecessary questioning. You could ask him later, which I would be grateful to you if you actually show some manners."

Daiki huffed indignantly and turned around, "Tell the prince that I'm busy." He started to walk away but Midorima's voice stopped him from going any further.

"You are coming whether you like it or not, Aomine." The archer's voice was dripping with deadly venom. Kise stiffened visibly as Murasakibara gulped inaudibly at the tone that they had only heard a few times in their life from the green haired archer. Akashi smirked at the scene unfolded before him. So the prince can bring that side of Midorima as well, huh?

Even Daiki could not resist when Midorima used that tone. He turned around to face the man with a heavy scowl on his face. He growled like a wounded panther which showed his defeat.

Midorima smirked, "Glad we're coming to an agreement. We're going tonight."

The general growled again before he turned around and walked away. Midorima sighed then stood up, "I'm preparing for what is necessary tonight as well. Excuse me."

Kise bid him farewell (which Midorima did not return) as he walked away from the spot. Akashi brought up the small cup to his lips and sipped the tea leisurely with his eyes closed. Murasakibara munched on the cookies silently with vigour. Kise looked at the two back and forth before nervously tried to excuse himself for the evening.

"Wait," Akashi's commanding tone stopped Kise from his attempt. The beautiful blond awkwardly turned around with a bead of sweat rolling down his side of face, "Y-yes?"

The redhead smirked at the obvious discomfort, "Is there anything you'd like to share with us, Ryouta?" his commanding velvety voice sent shivers down to Kise's spine.

"N-nothing! T-the Li family (1) sent another marriage proposal to my family, that's all." Kise hastily made his escape as he jogged towards the gateway. Akashi watched the blond's disappearing figure. Kise Ryouta indeed had the most exquisite beauty among them all. It was no surprise that Li Tzeming (2), the second son of the Li family, the most powerful family in China right after the royalty themselves, wanted Kise.

"But…" he brought up the cup and continued thoughtfully, "is that all that damned Li family wanted? The happiness for the future Emperor of China? Or is it because of their selfish satisfaction to see the second son of the Sung family (3) heart-broken?"

XXX

Daiki silently made his way to his personal dojo. The general's aura resembled of that a defeated carnivore on his own territory. The servants hastily bowed low every time the young master of the household passed them, to avoid the wrath of one Aomine Daiki.

"DAI-CHAN!" an ear-splitting squeal broke the silence of the household. The servants watched in fascination as the tanned face of their young master turned pale at the voice. A second later, a blur of pink appeared on the entrance before it ran passed the servants and threw itself to the stupefied general.

"SAT~SU~KIIIIII!" Daiki's loud rumbling voice shook the household.

The newly recognized bundle of pink happiness raised her head with a happy grin plastered on her pretty face, "Dai-chan, it's been a long time since I last saw you! You've grown!"

Daiki rolled his dark eyes. Sure they haven't seen each other since graduation but did Satsuki have to make a huge commotion about it?

"What are you doing here then, woman?" he unlatched the female from his body. The peach haired noblewoman pouted at her surrogate brother's gesture.

"How rude! I came here first thing right after I boarded off the ship! Show some gratitude!" she exclaimed heatedly.

Daiki once again rolled his eyes before he turned around, "Okaa-sama's at the praying room." He told the woman as he made his way to his original destination. He ignored the loud claim of how rude he was being behind him from Satsuki. The woman should know by now that Daiki never did give a care about courtesy.

He slid open the door to the dojo. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him intuitively. The tanned man walked to the centre of the big dojo and sat down in _seiza_ (4) position. He closed his eyes then took a long inhale before releasing it slowly. His dark midnight eyes gazed into the space with no particular spot to be directed at. Tanned hand approached the _katana_ (5) on his side and released from its sheath.

Daiki's eyes sharply took in the majestic sight of the _katana_ shone brilliantly when the sunlight hit the blade. Forged by the Murasakibara clan's best blacksmith and filled with spiritual will by the Akashi clan, it was the most beautiful and powerful _katana_ to ever exist in the land. The Aomine clan had come a long way with the two clans since hundreds of years ago, creating a somewhat mutual respect and close relation to each other, though the Murasakibara were probably more loyal to the Akashi than the royalty.

That question had been circulating among the councilmen and people of the palace, until Daiki's grandfather stepped forward and swore upon his sister's grave that the Aomine clan would personally wipe the Murasakibara from the face of the earth should that ever happen. That incident extended the long-standing mutual respect that the respective heirs of the clans were trained together since cradle.

The general ran two fingers along the sharper side of the blade, careful not to put too much force to avoid any injury. The katana was still as sharp as ever since Akashi handed it to him six years ago. Daiki turned his gaze from the blade to the _omamori_ hanging between the meeting point of the handle and blade. His eyes softened as memories started resurfaced back.

'_Aomine-kun, your hand….'_

'_It's raining….'_

'_People are bound to each other some way or another.'_

'_A-ah! A-Aomine-! Ah!'_

He took the omamori close to his heart as he closed his eyes.

_I will never fall for anyone else. You are the only one._

XXX

Midorima arrived in front of the Aomine clan's compound area right after the sun set. The two were silent during the whole journey as Daiki was in his own world. After almost an hour of journey, they had finally arrived at the palace.

"We're here," the green haired male announced as the servant opened the door for them. Daiki grunted and followed Midorima out of the carriage. He took in the heavily guarded gateway. The soldiers were weirdly looking very intent on guarding the gateway.

_What the…? Is the prince really that useless that he's to be protected like this?_

"Let's go." Midorima took it to himself to be the guide. The general followed the man grudgingly.

"Be careful when we're inside. There might be a pretty nasty surprise waiting for you." The amused voice Midorima used further irate the tanned man.

"What are you-" Daiki began but another voice interrupted him.

"Oh! Midorima! You're here! And who's- the fuck?! Aomine!?"

Daiki barely managed to gather his composure at the sight of Kagami Taiga gaping at him from the doorway. He was as surprised as Kagami himself but dignity would not let him do something as unsightly as what Kagami was doing right then.

"Oh? What's this? The tiger is being caged here?" he taunted to cover his shock with a smirk that he knew would annoy the man before him.

As expected, Kagami smiled forcefully with his dual eyebrow twitching madly, "What was that, you bastard?"

"Uh-hum, if you're done with your reunion, let's get moving." Midorima walked away from the two. Kagami grunted and followed the archer grudgingly. Daiki sighed tiredly. He was intrigued to know what the hell Kagami was doing there but pride won over curiosity. He followed the two as well and be careful not to get too close to the red haired man.

"So, why's he here, Midorima?" Kagami asked as he directed his gaze at the general. Daiki stared back with bored eyes.

"The prince asked for his presence." Midorima answered curtly without a single glance.

"Huh? Why would Kuro-"

Midorima kicked Kagami's shin immediately and stated flatly as the redhead howled in pain over his fall, "It's ouji-gimi for you, you idiot. Do mind your manner a bit."

"Midorima, you bastard…..!" Kagami moaned painfully. The archer ignored him and started walking away again. Kagami picked himself up from the floor with an annoyed face. Daiki snickered amusedly.

"As for your question," Midorima started as the two turned their attention to him, "I don't know as well."

Kagami grew silent at the response and Daiki did not push the issue as well. They've walked for quite a while now and the palace was, annoyingly, very confusing, especially for newcomers. Daiki did not even want to know how much routes this palace had.

'_I'll lose all my hair before I even get to memorize half of the way.'_ The general admitted silently.

"Here we are," Midorima announced as they stood in front of a paper door.

"I have a bit of work to do. Mitobe-san and Koganei-san will arrive today so we'll need to do a bit of preparation. Later," Kagami walked away with a wave over his shoulder. Daiki and Midorima watched his disappearing figure before the green haired male turned to his companion.

"I thought you'd be more expressive than that," the archer admitted honestly.

Daiki sighed tiredly, not really interested in the conversation, "Whatever. He's not even worth it anymore."

Midorima hummed lowly, "Is that so? Then, I'd like to tell you a few things before we move on."

The general narrowed his eyes as Midorima's emerald eyes turned to him sharply, "It'd be better if you try not to raise your head when you're talking to him. And whatever he'll say later, do not be tempted. Keep your manners in check as well. He might not look like it but he loathes people who disrespect others more than anything."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Daiki's bored eyes bore a hole on Midorima's shoulder.

The archer frowned before he turned around. He put his hand on the door, ready to open it but he stated instead, "Do you remember what Akashi told us more than a month ago?"

Daiki's expression did not even change the slightest. But Midorima's next words made him stiffened, "Maybe the possibility is not that odd."

Midorima slid the door open and the tanned man followed silently. Daiki's face turned into that of awed one. The garden was really breath-taking. He noticed that there was a lone sakura tree, in the middle of the thousands of flowers. Under the blooming sakura tree were two persons. Daiki's breath immediately hitched at the sight of the familiar long aqua hair, but the owner had their back on them so he did not dare to hope.

He barely registered the fact that they were now approaching the spot. He fleetingly heard Midorima said something to the person beside the aqua haired figure.

"Thank you for your hard work." Midorima said to Izuki who was approaching the two with a small smile.

"Welcome back, Midorima-dono. I see you've brought Aomine-dono." Izuki cocked his head towards Daiki in acknowledgement. "Well then, excuse me." The pale skinned male exited the area via the paper door. Midorima gestured Daiki who belatedly realized that there were now only him, Midorima and the sitting person in the garden to follow.

When they reached a safe distance, Midorima immediately went on his knees, followed by Daiki. The taller male brought up his hands together as he had his head in a low bow.

"Ouji-gimi, I've brought him along." He respectfully informed the person. The person turned around to face them. Daiki repeatedly reminded himself about what Midorima told him earlier.

He brought up both his hands up to copy Midorima's gesture, "Your Highness," he bowed low enough to be respectful as he closed his eyes. But the voice that answered was not the one he'd expected.

"Aomine-kun…."

'_Aomine-kun….it hurts…'_

'_I'm alright. Aomine-kun is the one who needs medical attention now.'_

'_It's…..edible…'_

'_I….I love you too…'_

'_I'm sorry….'_

His eyes snapped open wide. He tilted his head upward as dark midnight eyes further widened in disbelief at the sight in front of him.

Those ocean blue eyes, filled with passion that most people could not see were staring back at him with love, apology and happiness.

"Tetsu…." Daiki breathed almost inaudibly. Unimaginable amount of happiness was threatening to burst out of his chest as he rose from his spot and immediately took the fragile body into his embrace. Their body flushed together perfectly as they tightened their grips on each other.

"Ouji-gimi? Aomine?" Midorima gaped uncharacteristically at the sight of his friend hugging the prince.

"Tetsu…." Aomine whispered longingly to the prince's ear, no longer caring about their third company. His dark eyes were closed so that nobody will see the pain and happiness swimming in them.

An almost choked sob was heard back in response, "Aomine-kun, I'm sorry…I've missed you."

* * *

End chapter.

ASDFGHJKL! WHAT THE HELL WITH THE EMOTIONAL REUNION!?

Okay, tell me what you think about this chapter.

* * *

**Information corner (it'll be known as this from now on)**

Li family (1) – This is from a local manga. This family is at the highest status second only to the royalties. The head of the family had three sons, one being Li Tzeming. The head, Li Yuan (who is the cousin of the current Emperor of Sue Dynasty, Sue Yang or his real name Yang Kwang), is actually a goody two-shoes. While China was in chaos, he searched for good footing and support by befriending famous and powerful warriors. However, he was no pushover himself since his Kung Fu is very powerful.

Li Tzeming (2) – The second son of the Li family, the current Emperor of China is an irresponsible man who was made as a doll by the other families who wanted to control China so Li Tzeming wanted to step up and bring justice for the people of China. He was a main candidate as the next Emperor chosen by this one group who could give the authority for someone to become the Emperor by giving them a jade stone called Her Tze which is the symbol of the Emperor. While his family was being goody two-shoes, he was an honest warrior along with his little sister (who was one of the main characters' love interests but got no chance at all).

Sung family (3) – It's the second most powerful family in China. The second son (Sung Tzetao) of this family mentioned above is supposed to be in love with a Korean woman (the surrogate mother of the two main characters) but I made him in love with Kise instead, hehe…

Seiza (4) – A traditional way of sitting in Japan and China, legs are tucked in backward under the hips. It's a pretty uncomfortable way of sitting but it's considered polite to sit that way (whoever ever watched Hikaru no Go must know!).

Katana (5) – I'm sure I've mentioned this in previous chapter (currently can't remember which) but I think I must explain. The katana are the sword use by the samurais. Some people always mistaken katana as samurai without knowing samurai is actually the wielder (my brother is a prime example).

About Kise: I know I'm being slightly bias with saying Kise is the prettiest (after Kuroko, of course), but IT IS MY HONEST OPINION! I don't ship AoKise (but there's a few exception). And I need that to make Tzetao forget about Poh Chingchok (the Korean woman he's supposed to be in love with).

* * *

Preview

"_Tetsu…?"_

"_I have decided…to tell His Highness about us."_

"_Alright, I have no objections. Do what you want…"_

"_Aomine-kun, I also want to tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm…I'm in love with someone else."_

End preview.

* * *

**Extra**: Follow me on Twitter, TFD-sama. That's my username. I've put link to my tumblr account there too. Go to my blog to look at Li Tzeming's, Sung Tzetao's, Li Yuan's and the Emperor of China, Yang Kwang's face, (tunafordesert)(blogspot)com. I'll probably upload it in a few hours.

**A/N**: That preview really proved about how twisted my logic is…whatever. Alright! The long awaited chapter will be next! It's from Kuroko's point of view and maybe I'll shed some mysteries! And also the direct confrontation with the Emperor! Now, make me happy and make that number 150+!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: So sorry for the late chapter! Everything's been very disastrous with intruders from southern Philippines intruding to our state! They killed many people and God please keep me and my family safe! Our school had a close call with the first gunshot released near it! My cousin from Lahad Datu was almost kidnapped by one of the intruders and one was almost stabbed to death! I'm so worried…..

Al-Fatihah to all who died and did not survive. To my fellow Malaysians, please keep praying for our safety here in Sabah. If one of you had your family member killed, keep strong. I respected the police who died protecting us. Their braveness will always be remembered by all of us.

Start chapter.

* * *

_"Tetsu…." Aomine whispered longingly to the prince's ear, no longer caring about their third company. His dark eyes were closed so that nobody will see the pain and happiness swimming in them._

_An almost choked sob was heard back in response, "Aomine-kun, I'm sorry…I've missed you."_

Tetsuya buried his face to the familiar scent of Aomine. He knew he was crying, and he was hiding that fact unsuccessfully when he said the words. It had been too long. He longed for this man every night, every day, every breathe he took in. He ceased his crying as he felt the taller man's arms wrapped around him. Warmth. That was all he could think about now. Aomine's grip tightened and he felt suffocated. Not because of the pressure, but the unspoken overflowing love Aomine had for him. If only time would stop.

A cough interrupted the moment. Tetsuya snapped his eyes open and his sense finally came back to him as he bashfully tried to pull away, remembering that his instructor was still in the garden with them. Aomine grudgingly released the prince from his arms, both turning to face a confused and blushing Midorima who clearly was asking for an explanation. Tetsuya smiled softly at the man.

"I'm sorry, Midorima-dono, do you think you can give us a few moments alone?"

Midorima looked at them with an unreadable stare before he sighed, "Alright, if that is your wish, ouji-gimi. Excuse me then."

Both lovers stared at Midorima's disappearing figure. When the man closed the paper door, Aomine once again embraced the other man deeply. Tetsuya smiled. He had no qualm over this. He knew Aomine missed him just as how much he missed the other male. Their short time together was just not enough.

"Oh God, you have no idea how much I've missed you," Aomine whispered to his ear. Tetsuya returned the embrace just as tightly.

"I've missed you as well, Aomine-kun. Days and nights went by but it's not the same without you."

Aomine released his crushing hold. His dark intoxicating eyes were looking at the shorter male with a pained look, "Then why?" his voice was on the verge of breaking as Tetsuya's eyes widened when tears escaped Aomine's eyes.

"Why did you leave? I've spent too much time looking for you but I couldn't even found a glimpse of you. Do you have any idea how much pain I've went through? I was looking for you _everywhere_, Tetsu."

Tetsuya gasped. He never foresees the length of how far Aomine would go just to look for him. Guilt was eating him from the inside and Tetsuya could not stop the strangled sob that escaped him just as easily.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he knew even if he repeated the two words a thousand times over the bitterness that resided inside Aomine would not vanish. The pain might heal, but the scar would never leave.

As Tetsuya chanted almost hysterically, Aomine shut him up with a rough kiss over his lips. Tetsuya pressed further desperately. It had been too long. This warmth, this familiar feeling Tetsuya had missed this so much he could die, this was his salvation from all the loneliness he'd felt his entire life. Their tongues danced nostalgically and fluidly.

When they broke apart, Tetsuya kept their bodies close. When he felt Aomine's trembling arms hooked around his body, he felt guilty for what he was about to do. But he did not want to betray Aomine's trust for him to be truthful. It's better being honest now than regretting it later.

"Tetsu…?" Aomine called out. Tetsuya smiled weakly. The only person that could read him as clear as day was Aomine. And he wouldn't have either way.

The prince shifted slightly so that he would be facing Aomine, "I have decided…to tell His Highness about us."

Aomine smiled softly, "Alright, I have no objections. Do what you want…" the tanned man joint their hands together and Tetsuya immediately felt safe and warm. The shorter male's hand was trembling. And he knew Aomine was questioning him by the pressure Aomine put on their joint hands.

"Aomine-kun, I also want to tell you something."

"What is it?" soft, undemanding. Tetsuya felt like crying right then and there for what he was about to say.

"I'm…I'm in love with someone else."

XXX

Midorima made his way to the dojo located behind the palace where he knew Hyuga would be at. He opened the door to the dojo and approached the man who was sitting in _seiza_ position and looked as tranquil as a Zen monk. The older man cracked an eye open to look at Midorima before closing it again and continued his meditation.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Hyuga asked with his usual tone when talking to Midorima. The younger male smiled slightly. Hyuga was his most respected senior at the academy. He looked up to the shorter man as a fellow archer and a big brother he never had.

"I think, there's really no going back for me," Midorima softened his voice.

Hyuga opened his eyes slowly. The older man looked as calm as ever but Midorima knew his words had just let loose the strained worry Hyuga had for him.

"Is that so?" Hyuga's soft voice sounded weary. He was tired of this, Midorima knew. But he wouldn't regret his decision. All or nothing. That was his best bet now.

"Truth to be told, I'd rather this not happening. But if it was Fate had decided for me, I have no choice but to move along. Besides, this is important for me," Midorima sat in seiza position too, facing Hyuga's side.

The black haired man turned to face the younger, "What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused and curious.

Midorima's lips curved up into a breathtakingly beautiful smile, "He was the reason for who I am now. Always, since that fateful day."

XXX

The silence was stretching further as Tetsuya unconsciously trembled in Aomine's embrace. The pale young man knew his admission would lead into this eventually. After all, who would want a lover who loved other person? It was just simply illogical. But Tetsuya prayed with his all that Aomine would understand. After all, he loved Aomine first. There's no one who could replace the tanned man.

Was it wrong for him to love more than one person?

Droplets of tears once again escaped his eyes as Tetsuya closed them. He gritted his teeth and his grip on Aomine's _haori_ tightened. Dear deity, if this would be the last he ever held this man in his arms, let it be longer.

"Tell me," Aomine breathed. His strangled voice clenched Tetsuya's heart painfully.

"Am I still-"

"Yes!" the pale male answered eagerly, "I still love Aomine-kun. Aomine-kun is the first I fell in love with. It's impossible for me to forget you while I'm in the arms of another's."

Tetsuya expected Aomine to snap at him and leave. The last he had in mind was that warm hand caresses his long lock affectionately, just like it had always been.

"Then I don't see any problem with it," the taller male's voice sounded endearingly teasing. Tetsuya snapped his head upward to see that gentle gaze that he knew was on Aomine's face. Instead, his crown (not a literal one) met Aomine's jaw, causing a painful crack sound on both body parts of the two.

"Ouch! The heck Tetsu?!" Aomine nursed his bruised jaw with a pained expression.

Tetsuya held his head, also grimacing in pain. Darn, he'd forgotten about this usual occurrence. He'd also forgotten how painful Aomine's jaw can be, "I'm sorry," he muttered earnestly, though it sounded somewhat flat.

Aomine chuckled, causing Tetsuya to look up. The taller male's soft chuckle grew into a full blown laughter. Tetsuya watched dazedly as Aomine finally came back to his senses. The taller wiped a single tear on his eyes while still softly chuckling.

"Man, I've forgotten how clumsy you are sometimes," he remarked and his grin grew wider as an unnoticeable pout appeared on Tetsuya's face.

"Then, who is it?" Aomine's question brought Tetsuya back to their main topic. The shorter male answered without a single hesitation.

"Midorima-dono."

Tetsuya had expected a different reaction. But Aomine just nodded, as if he already had inkling it was the green haired archer.

"I see. Well, I guess we won't have any problem then," Aomine's mischievous side was showing its color, Tetsuya noted. But he was intrigued more of what the general meant.

XXX

"By the way, how do the prince and Aomine knew each other? I thought His Highness never allowed the prince to go outside of the palace," Midorima's question sent Hyuga to a lovely trip down to the floor. The younger looked baffled at the sight of his respected senior on the floor, moaning in pain.

Hyuga snapped his head upward in a second, eyes wide with a glint of fury in his dark orbs, "What did you say?" he hissed dangerously.

Midorima fixed his glasses nervously, a bit intimidated by the glare directed at him. He was saved when the door to the dojo slid open and a woman's pretty face peered in. Her brown eyes landed on Hyuga who was still on the floor before shrugging him off and shifted her gaze to Midorima.

"Midorima-dono, ouji-gimi asked for your presence in the garden. Don't keep him waiting," after telling the message, she closed the door.

Midorima thanked the deity for the opportunity to escape as he hastily excused himself. He ignored Hyuga's indignant yelling about disrespectful junior and escaped the dojo. He made his way to the palace and reached the garden in a flash. He felt no need to intrude Aomine's and the prince's alone time (though he's still very skeptical about their relationship) and asked from the outside instead.

"Ouji-gimi, is there anything you need?"

"Come, Midorima-dono," the prince's voice never failed to make Midorima drunk with its allure. The archer coughed into his fisted palm to gather his composure back. He made sure his face was clean of any redness before he slid the paper door open. He stepped into the garden and closed the door behind him. He approached the prince's favorite spot and had to refrain from yelling any insults towards Aomine.

The man had an arm around the prince's waist, looking like he _owned_ the pale youth.

Midorima knew his irritation showed on the surface because Aomine (the bastard) smirked haughtily. The prince apparently was not oblivious to the almost hostile aura around the two because he lightly pinched Aomine's arm around him, making the taller male retracted his arm while yelping in pain.

"Please refrain from doing anything stupid, Aomine-kun," the flat tone (not to the two males however) suggested the prince was being playful but seriously chiding the general. Midorima dropped on his knees, just to be respectful as the prince rose from his spot.

He was aware of how languidly the prince moved every time. He closed his eyes to avoid from showing the longing in them.

"Midorima-dono," that beautiful voice sounded dangerously close, Midorima noted as he opened his eyes in surprise. His pale jade colored eyes met sapphire blue ones. Midorima's breath hitched at the close proximity. They were always close during training because Midorima needed to correct the prince's posture. But this closeness suggested a different atmosphere.

"Midorima-kun…."

Midorima felt like he'd just died and went to heaven.

"W-what…?" his composure cracked as he gaped with a huge blush on his face. Aomine was laughing like never before behind the prince, he knew. But he was too enraptured by the prince's charm to care about that.

Midorima was positive he'd died when the prince smiled at him. It was a subtle move, but there was an undeniable smile on that pale face. Midorima gulped nervously. His palms were sweating and his face felt hot under the prince's scrutinizing gaze. And the prince was too close for comfort at the moment.

_Ah, fuck the consequences later._

Midorima leaned forward and the prince met him halfway. Midorima never kissed anyone before, but _God_, this was the most amazing feelings he'd ever felt. Their lips brushed against each other innocently. Midorima tugged on the prince's long aqua lock and the smaller male unexpectedly went limp. The small figure crashed against Midorima, sending both of them to the ground and breaking their kiss.

"Wha!" the archer exclaimed in surprise. His back met the ground with a light burden on his chest. He grunted and cracked an eye open. He registered the sight of blue before his head went limp and crashed to the ground again.

"Oi, Midorima, he's weak if you touch his hair, ya know?" Aomine's amused voice did not help with the situation.

"Shut up."

Tell him something like that sooner.

XXX

Tetsuya snuggled comfortably to Midorima's chest. If Aomine made him felt lightheaded and safe at the same time, Midorima's charm was his gentleness and firmness. It was contradicting, but that was Midorima. He never expected to fall in love with his instructor since the first time he landed his eyes on this man. But Fate did have its twist.

"Oya? What do we have here?"

Tetsuya, Midorima and Aomine snapped their heads to the door, and dread immediately dawned on their faces as their eyes met the Emperor's brown ones.

XXX

An eerie chuckle filled the room as a figure rose from their spot. They approached the limp figure strapped to the wall. A skinny finger with long nail met a firm jaw and the unconscious person's face was lifted upward so they can see the pretty face.

"You are truly a beauty, Kise Ryouta. Tzeming will surely love what I've brought for him as his death gift."

And a loud high pitched laughter echoed inside the room.

* * *

End chapter.

Tell me what you think :)

**Extra note**: Will probably be fixed. I have to stop there and cut it into two chapters because it's longer than I expected. I haven't uploaded the pictures but I will tell you guys if I had.


End file.
